<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Highway to Heaven by XxVioletxX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219769">My Highway to Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVioletxX/pseuds/XxVioletxX'>XxVioletxX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, FuseHound - Freeform, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Top Fuse (apex legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxVioletxX/pseuds/XxVioletxX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuse becomes restless one evening and while chatting to Bloodhound with brandy's in hand they both come to sudden realizations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuse | Walter Fitzroy/ Bloodhound, fusehound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Highway to Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This ship stemmed from both the Season 8 release video but also from the revive line in game. Technically speaking too, these two idiots are around the same age-- that is unless I messed up the timeline. There will be eventual smut but I am going to try to make this a slow burn.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door one late evening. A body shifted in sheets and flicked a light on. They rubbed their tired eyes and took a quick glance at the clock adjacent to the window that looked over the quiet landscape.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling to themselves that got out of bed and padded lightly over to the door where another was waiting anxiously. The moon could be seen from the room and it had added light that made the room warm and welcoming. With dark green walls and forest tapestry mimicking the outside world the glow of the moon from outside only seemed to fit the interior.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Warm hands clasped the cold handle and twisted open the carved mahogany door. The carvings themselves were intricate but rather uneven and unruly. The owner of the door took it upon themselves overtime to carve out scratches and holes of sorts into the door. It suited them and so when a member of the Syndicate asked to get them a new one they simply reclined-- it wasn't often that the two time winner of the Apex Tournaments ever listened to the Syndicate when it came to their personal space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaked open softly and to the tired eyes' surprise they saw Walter Fitzroy standing sheepishly at the door. The silence between them seemed to drag on. Walter didn't know how to word his worries properly without sounding like a complete moron, while Bloodhound didn't know what to say to Walter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mind if I come in here mate?" Walter asked finally, the heat of his cheeks tinged red in embarrassment while a quiet shaky breath left his lungs. He wasn't used to seeking help and definitely wasn't used to being in such a vulnerable position. He was the bombastic king who dominated the arena back on Salvo, but after moving here he hadn't felt that way. He didn't like the feeling at all, but he didn't know what to do to fix his problem. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taken aback by Walter's request Bloodhound replied, "come." Stepping to the right they let Walter in. Walter had walked to the set of chairs near the window and sat down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the door Bloodhound then made their way to where Walter sat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry mate, you can put on your-" Walter stuttered as he looked out the window away from Bloodhound. He knew how much Bloodhound wanted, no needed to wear their mask. A soft, yet strained laugh, emitted from Bloodhound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It is fine Fitzroy," Bloodhound said. Their voice was a mixture of soft whispers and a dry voice. Walter knew what had happened to them when they were younger. These were the effects of coolant on the respiratory system, he cursed today's technology for not being able to fix someone in their predicament. "This isn't the first time that you have seen me without all of the extra," Bloodhound paused briefly before continuing "equipment." There was a tone of contempt in Bloodhound's voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walter wore a solemn smile. He did remember the first time he saw their beautiful face, he would treasure the moment for years to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I tell you about calling me Fitzroy?" Walter suddenly said and he looked at Bloodhound while a cheeky smile grew on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What can I say?" Bloodhound replied with a smile on their face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two sat in each other's company for a little while, the reason for Walter's coming almost forgotten. Although, nothing escaped the hunter's mind forever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mind telling why you came so late in the evening felgi fighter?" They asked as they poured a drink of brandy. They offered the drink to Walter to which he accepted gladly. They poured themselves one as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound waited a minute for Walter to respond and when the usually charismatic and extroverted individual did, they were again taken by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't sleep, I'm anxious all the time and I don't know why." Walter stopped and considered his next words carefully. He didn't know the reason behind him feeling anxious or why all of a sudden not being able to sleep. The one thing he did figure out though scared him only slightly. He didn't care for finding the one person to share his life with. All he cared about was fighting in the ring and being a charming guy to everyone who piqued his interest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound hummed in response. They leaned back into the chair and let out a soft breath. "This is a weird position you're in." They said as their eyes traveled to the roof of their room. The crème white roof was nothing special but Bloodhound was at a loss. They didn't know how they could help their friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had always admired their friend. They admired the way they fought, Walter Fitzroy was a true fighter. Bloodhound knew that they weren't equals, but that's what was admirable about them. Walter Fitzroy was the complete opposite of themselves and that's what made Bloodhound look up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bloodhound's admiration for Walter is what lead them to vouch their name so many times to the Syndicate. When they found out that Walter was going to be the next legend they were overjoyed. They were excited to learn their ways, but they were also excited to just be with their friend. The life of a legend was busy but with Walter here with them it made it easier to see him more often. To that Bloodhound smiled to themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked back at their friend and noticed that Walter was already looking at them. A strange look in his eyes told Bloodhound something but they were unsure what it meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two seemingly opposite legends continued to stare each other down, each trying to figure out why they felt the way they felt about one another. For the longest time they thought that they were just friends that got along </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> well, but each looked back on that one night several moons ago and it was like a switch was flipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both seemed to realize that there was something more, but the hectic lives that they both led had buried that realization. It was only now that they were truly able to understand their feelings for each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They both realized that they harbored a strong love for their friend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>